


The Snowball Effect

by fhsa_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Drama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-03-23
Updated: 2005-03-23
Packaged: 2019-02-05 18:02:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12799461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fhsa_archivist/pseuds/fhsa_archivist
Summary: It started small, but just kept growing.





	The Snowball Effect

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Haven, the archivist: This story was originally archived at [Fandom Haven Story Archive (FHSA)](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Fandom_Haven_Story_Archive), was scheduled to shut down at the end of 2016. To preserve the archive, I began working with the OTW to transfer the stories to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. If you are this creator and the work hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Fandom Haven Story Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/fhsa/profile).

**Additional `stuff'** : My first ever s-e-x fic. Please be gentle with lots of positive feedback (only joking, I'm a big girl)!! 

 

 

Sunday 

 

It started small, as these things often do. Walter and Fox were reading their Sunday papers, Alex was preparing the breakfast. Suddenly, he turned, dumping the frying pan into the sink. `I want a Sunday paper.' 

 

Hardly listening, Walter said absently: `Okay. Next time you're down at the newsagent, tell him to add your paper to our delivery.' 

 

Fox didn't even stop reading. He was not a morning person, and Sunday mornings particularly he just needed time to wake fully before engaging in intelligent conversation. 

 

`And why do I always make the breakfast?' Alex continued. 

 

Walter looked up, turned round in his chair and smiled. `Because you don't have a Sunday paper Alex.' 

 

`So what happens next week?' Alex asked crossly. 

 

Walter frowned. `One of us will make the breakfast Alex. It doesn't matter who it is.' 

 

Alex's face darkened. `Fine! If it doesn't matter who does it, then one of you can do it. I'm going out.' 

 

Alex's tone even caused Fox to look up, his expression one of someone who had only heard half a conversation, and wasn't really following. 

 

The front door slammed and Walter sighed, returning to his paper. 

 

********** 

 

Alex returned late evening and was silent throughout their meal. Walter had cautioned Fox against giving in to what he imagined was yet another of Alex's `bad mood days'. They were less frequent than they had been a few years earlier, but they were still a feature of their life together on occasion. Walter's way of dealing with them was to ignore the snapping and door slamming until either Alex's mood lifted or he told one of them what was bothering him. 

 

************ 

 

Fox was already in bed when Alex came up. Walter was in the bathroom, and walked into the bedroom, hoping Alex's mood had changed. He didn't relish a night of Alex tossing and turning. He climbed into bed, careful not to disturb Fox who was reading. 

 

Alex looked across at them. `Why do I have to sleep on the outside?' 

 

Walter took a deep breath, forcing his voice to remain calm. `The outside of what Alex?' 

 

`The bed. You two always sleep next to each other. I'm always on the edge of the bed and sometimes I nearly fall out when you two stretch out.' 

 

Walter decided not to point out how that was probably almost impossible. The custom-made bed was huge. If all three men laid head-to-toe across its width, Walter guessed there would still be room left at the edges. `We talked about this. You said you wanted to be near the door, remember? Why don't you come in the middle Alex?' 

 

`So I can get kicked by Mr Restless all night? No thanks.' Alex sneered. 

 

Fox had had enough. `Alex, either come to bed, or don't. It's late, I'm tired and you've been in a bad mood all day. If you won't tell us what's bothering you, we can't help.' 

 

Alex stared at Fox for a moment, then turned, slamming the bedroom door on his way to the spare room. 

 

Fox looked back down at his book as the door slammed. `Now we'll get some peace.' 

 

Walter frowned. `We can't leave him...' 

 

Fox put a restraining hand on Walter's arm as Walter began to get out of bed. 

`Yes Walter, we can. Alex has lived here long enough to know we share our problems and...' 

 

Whatever else Fox had been about to say was drowned out by the sound of heavy metal music coming from the spare room. 

 

Walter let out a loud breath, took a quieter deep breath and got out of bed. The noise level as he opened the bedroom door made him flinch. 

 

Walking into the bedroom, Walter reached down and pulled the CD player plug out of the wall. The sudden silence took a few moments to adjust to. `Alex, it's midnight. We have neighbours.' Walter was careful to keep his tone reasonable. He hoped there was a chance Alex would own up as to what was obviously still bothering him. Walter guessed it had little to do with newspapers or where he slept. 

 

`So?' Alex snapped. 

 

Walter dropped onto the edge of the bed. `Alex, what's wrong?' 

 

`Nothing.' Alex said sulkily, staring at the pattern on the quilt cover. 

 

`Alex.' Walter said, a little more firmly. 

 

In reply, Alex turned away from Walter, pulling the quilt almost over his head.Walter lifted the edge of the quilt and climbed into the bed. There was only just room for both of them, and Alex had to grip the edge of the mattress tightly to stop himself rolling out. 

 

Walter's arm came across Alex's waist, and he pulled Alex's unresisting body gently towards him. `Alex, I know you're upset. But I really have no idea what about. Please tell me.' 

 

`s'notimportant.' Alex whispered. 

 

`It's making you upset Alex, which makes it important.' Walter said gently. 

 

There were several minutes of uncomfortable silence. Then suddenly Alex said softly: `It would have been my mother's birthday today.' 

 

From the tone, Walter guessed Alex was only just holding onto his self-control. Suddenly Walter wondered if there had been a pattern to Alex's `bad days' which he hadn't noticed. And he realised with a sinking feeling that his guess was probably right. 

 

Walter wrapped his arms around Alex, pulling him close. `Alex, I'm so sorry. I had no idea. You must be upset. I understand why you didn't want to tell us. But we might have been able to keep you company today if you had. You shouldn't have been alone. You must have had a horrible day.' 

 

`I went to the museum. They've got a new Russian arts exhibition.' 

 

`You spent the day there?' 

 

`Yeah.' 

 

Walter cuddled Alex gently, finally sitting up and swinging his legs out of the bed when he felt Alex relax a fraction. `If you want to sleep here tonight, that's fine Alex. But I'd be happier if I knew you were in our bed.' 

 

`Don't tell Fox.' Alex said quickly. 

 

`I think you should Alex.' Walter said carefully. 

 

`Why?' 

 

`Because he's part of us, and he deserves to know it's nothing he's done that's made you upset. And he will understand, I promise.' 

 

Alex looked doubtful, but began to get out of the bed. `Okay.' 

 

Fox looked up as the door opened. Walter's quick shake of the head told him that the sarcastic remark he had been about to make was not needed. Sliding across the bed, Fox lifted up the edge of the duvet. `Wanna try the other side tonight Alex? If you don't like it, we can always swap back tomorrow.' 

 

Alex walked slowly towards Fox, swallowing hard. `It wasn't your fault. I was just in a bad mood, okay?' 

 

Fox looked from Alex to Walter who gave him a `don't ask' look. `Okay.' 

 

Alex climbed into the bed and settled into the unfamiliar place. He looked from Fox to Walter, smiling mischievously, then disappeared under the quilt. Seconds later, an Alex-shaped lump appeared under the quilt over Walter's legs. 

 

Fox giggled as Walter's gasps of surprise turned to groans of pleasure. He came with a shout, slumping back against the pillows, breathing heavily. 

 

Getting his breath back, Walter frowned. `Were you laughing at me?' He asked, mock-angry. 

 

`Your face...' Fox couldn't speak for laughing. His laughter ceased abruptly as the lump under the duvet moved across to his side of the bed. 

 

It was Walter's turn to laugh as Fox's mirth changed into a gasp of surprise, then incoherent moans until he, too, came with a scream. 

 

Suddenly Alex's head, cheeks flushed and eyes bright, appeared between them. `Am I forgiven?' 

 

Fox and Walter looked down, both laughing at the sight of Alex, hair standing up in a hundred directions, skin shiny with a sheen of sweat. Exchanging a glance, they both reached down and hauled Alex up so he lay, face down, between them, his naked buttocks reflecting the moonlight through the curtains. Walter put a gentle hand on Alex's back and stroked downwards. Fox leaned across and started at Alex's calves, his hand moving at the same pace. Their hands met on Alex's buttocks. 

 

`Forgiven?' Fox asked, fighting hard not to laugh. 

 

`Yeah.' Alex said breathlessly. 

 

`Yes.' Walter said agreeably. 

 

`Definitely.' Fox concurred. 

 

Alex lay still, trusting his lovers completely. He allowed himself to be lifted across Fox, Walter kneeling behind him. Fox moved slightly downwards until he could take Alex into his mouth. Alex began to moan even before Walter's lubricated fingers entered him, gently stretching him. Fox licked, sucked and teased Alex until he felt Walter's arms reach around Alex, holding him safe as he pressed into him. Alex let out a slight gasp as he adjusted to the feeling of Walter inside him, but relaxed immediately, the dual sensations of Fox's mouth and Walter's gentle thrusts bringing him to a rapid climax. His scream made Walter glad they had closed the windows. 

 

They re-arranged themselves eventually so they were lying side-by-side, Alex in his usual place. Walter was the first to notice. `We should shower.' 

 

`Yeah.' Fox agreed. 

 

`Hmm.' Alex murmured sleepily. 

 

`It's late.' Walter said. 

 

`Very.' Fox added. 

 

`T'morrow.' Alex mumbled. 

 

Putting his arms around them, Walter pulled Fox and Alex close. He kissed them both gently. `Goodnight.' 

 

Fox turned onto his side, snuggling against Walter. `Night.' 

 

Alex yawned, rolling onto his side, his back pressing gently against Walter's ribcage. `Night.' He murmured sleepily. 

 

Walter closed his eyes and lay back, relieved the day had ended well. Only three hundred and sixty-four days to go until the next one. Thank goodness it wasn't a leap year.


End file.
